Not the Video in Mind
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Sonic has the idea of playing a prank on Knuckles and then posting it on the internet for online humiliation. But could the video be better if someone else shows up as part of the cast?


"Tails, do we have all of the supplies?"

"Let me check," Tails whipped out a clip board with a small list of items scrawled on it.

"Amy, do you have the glue?"

"Right here Tails!"

"Cream, did you get the markers and the alphabet stencils?"

"They're right here Tails."

"Ok, it looks like we have everything! Ready for the mission guys?" Tails looked up at the leader curiously. "Wait, we need one more item. Where's the emerald shaped glass dome large enough to fit the Master Emerald even with a few coatings of glue inside of it?"

Sonic smiled and pulled of a giant emerald shaped glass dome out of nowhere. "It's right here buddy."

Everyone smiled. "Alright!" Sonic cheered. "Operation, Embarrass Knuckles Online, is set in action!"

Sonic cracked open the emerald shaped glass dome in half centering in the point. "So Sonic, remind me what we're doing again?" Amy asked.

"It's real simple Ames. We write in the inside of this glass dome backwards with the stencils to guide us. Then we glue the inside of the dome and when Knuckles isn't around, we encase the Master Emerald with the dome. Then it'll dry once Knuckles comes back.

"When Knuckles returns he'll flip when he sees the writing on the Master Emerald. Whenever he calms down, Knuckles will try to wash off the writing but to no avail since the writing is on the inside of the dome. Once again he'll lose his temper and we'll all have a good laugh since we'll all be watching from a safe distance in some bushes.

"Oh, and let's not mention the tantrum Knuckles will throw when he finds out that there's glue on the Master Emerald and he wasted all of that time for nothing." Sonic explained his plan proudly since he came up with it without any help or Tails saying that there's going to be something wrong with the plan.

"Mr. Sonic," Cream asked sweetly and politely as usual. "Why are we going to make Mr. Knuckles mad?"

"Well there are two reasons. One: I enjoy playing pranks on Knuckles and just teasing him outright. Two: This will also become a viral video and the most watched online video. We all know how hilarious it is when Knuckles gets mad, right? So, my thought is what would happen if the whole world saw that? Then it hit me that it'll be a hit and I can't deprive the public of having a good laugh." Sonic explain simply to Cream.

"And there's also that bet you made with Shadow about winning the best short film in the comedy portion. I recall you saying, 'Shadow, you would never win this since you lack a sense of humor!' and naturally Shadow fought back and here you are now!" Tails said revealing the truth to Sonic's comedy plot.

"Uh, let's get going people! We have a lot of easy work to do and I need this video done by tomorrow or all of the viewers won't watch it!" Sonic shouted trying to deny Tails' memory of the bet.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream worked vigorously for no more than 45 minutes. Finally, they finished the writing on the inside of the Master Emerald's case.

"Perfect! Knuckles will have a heart-attack and this video will have millions of views!" Sonic said adding _and first place_ under his breath.

The team traveled out to Angel Island with their prank. Cream stayed home under Amy's request since Knuckles could have some colorful word choices.

"There he is! Now we have to wait until Knuckles leaves his post." Sonic mutter audible to only the small group.

Atop of an ancient building, Knuckles stood in front of a massive emerald glowing brightly with the reflection of the sun. He was looking into the sky most likely looking for the one intruder that always came, Rouge.

Ten minutes past and still no movement from the predators and the prey. Knuckles was still gazing into the sky in look of a certain jewel thief who was bound to come eventually. _Doesn't the sun get in his eyes?_ Amy wondered, bored of just waiting.

Within the next five minutes a shadow cast across the sky. Knuckles smiled as the shadow touched down near the altar.

_This could win too._ Sonic thought when Rouge came into view.

Knuckles walked down and approached Rouge. "You're late." Knuckles said. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm here now." Rouge said seductively with an attractive smile to follow.

Knuckles smiled back and embraced Rouge with a more than friendly hug. "Whatever."

Meanwhile in the bushes, all of the pranksters' jaws dropped. Everyone already knew that the two had crushes on each other, but no one knew that they were actually dating.

_Screw comedy! I'll go for the most unexpected category! Or both! That'll show Shadow!_ Sonic continued his self plot of what he's going to enter for the competion and how he'll prove Shadow that he's better.

_Maybe this will happen with me and Sonic next! It has to if this happens!_ Amy thought and the following thought involved her and Sonic in various romantic sequences.

Tails, on the other hand, had no thoughts. He was amazed of just seeing the two together. It was insane!

"What took you so long?" Knuckles asked as his girl no one knew he had. "Oh, you know me. Little of this, some of that, and maybe a gift or something special for out six month anniversary!" Rouge pulled out the red Chaos Emerald and gave it to Knuckles. He smiled. "Thank you Rouge." Knuckles smiled and took his gift.

"So, where's my gift?" Knuckles froze up and blush flowed across his face. Everyone in the bushes froze up more than Knuckles when the news of 'six months' waltzed in their ears.

Sonic statue face cracked into a smile. _This will definitely win!_

"Umm, well you see, Rouge I… forgot…" Knuckles added some nervous laughter. Rouge glared at Knuckles. "What do you mean 'forgot'?" Rouge interrogated.

"Rouge, calm down, it was a mistake!" Knuckles rushed for a lie since the truth was that he was too busy guarding the Master Emerald to find a gift. "Mistake!" Rouge yelled. "It took me weeks to find that emerald and it wasn't an easy week after week! It took lots of strength and even more strength to allow myself to give up my precious gem to someone! Even you and you can't even leave the Master Emerald for an hour to just get some flowers or something!"

Knuckles stood there in fear of what was going to happen next. Rouge calmed down and gave a smirk. "Well, I guess there's one thing that could make it up." Rouge said. "What?" Knuckles asked. _What could she be thinking of?_ "You have to let me help you guard the Master Emerald for the weekend."

"What?" Knuckles yelled. "No. No! You can't go near the Master Emerald! You'll just break it or steal it or something!" Rouge gave Knuckles a hurt look. "But Knuckie, you forgot to give me a six month anniversary gift! It's the only fair thing to let me help." Rouge begged with her seductive tone.

"No! I know you'll take it!" Knuckles shouted. "Can't you trust me?" Rouge said annoyed. "If this was five months ago I'd understand, but it's been six months! Don't you think you could trust me a little?"

Knuckles was at loss for words. "And would it be that bad? Me, you, alone with no one to see anything we may decide to do. But I guess if you don't trust me I'll be on my way…" Rouge fluttered a few inches above the ground. Knuckles grabbed her hand and pulled Rouge down. "Who says I wouldn't say yes to that offer?"

The couple linked hands and kissed. The pranksters, still in the bushes, were still as statues. The entire experience was beyond comprehension.

Besides the sounds of a particular bat and echidna making out, there was complete silence. Sonic thoughts were racing thinking of all of the categories he would win. Finally, his thought came out of his mouth.

"I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I WIN ALL OF THE MOVIE CATEGORIES!" Knuckles and Rouge glanced over in mid-make out and saw Sonic in a celebrating pose with an 'I'm dead' face.

Immediately, Knuckles broke his kiss with Rouge and began to wave his fist up and down with a bounty of rage evident in his voice. "Sonic! You better start running! I'm going to kill you for spying on me!"

Sonic was still in a state of shock from seeing Knuckles and Rouge, but he was also shocked since Amy and Tails weren't caught. At the same time, Sonic thought he saw someone in the trees.

"Oh, so I guess you don't want a head start to save your life? Well you're gonna get it!" Knuckles began to charge at the paralyzed Sonic.

Sonic, on the other hand, was still questioning if he really saw someone in the trees. Then, it hit him before Knuckles' fist did.

"HEY FAKER! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" Sonic shouted to snap Knuckles out of a punch that would knock Sonic out cold.

"Shadow?" Rouge turned her attention to the trees and saw a certain ebony hedgehog with a video camera.

Shadow jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. "I was curious since it has been the 7th time you have left on a mission. Naturally, I thought that you would have some secret that could win me my bet with Faker over there. Of course, I was also planning to win more than just one of the video categories." Shadow smirked toward Sonic with a banquet of gloat in a simple look.

"Hey, you stole my idea!" Sonic yelled. "I guess counter parts think alike." Tails muttered to Amy, not wanting Knuckles to see him.

"It's not my fault that we so happened to think similarly in this case. On the contrary, my plan is going to be better than your considering you don't have a camera with you and just an emerald shaped glass dome that reads..." Shadow paused seeing what was written on the dome. "'Good luck getting this off -Shadow and Rouge'?" Now Shadow was also going to kill Sonic for potentially framing him and making the most likely best video, if Sonic remembered to bring a camera.

"Die Sonic!" Shadow shouted and chased after Sonic who was running the opposite direction.

Amy and Tails came out of their hiding spot. "What? You guys were here too!" Knuckles yelled. Tails held up his hand defensively. "Now before you think about hurt me and Amy, how about we grab Shadow's camera and go after him and Sonic? With the beginning of the video Shadow got and what's going to happen to Sonic, we'll win the grand prize at the contest!"

Knuckles had an idea of what was in the beginning of the video. "No! Not the beginning! We can chase after Sonic and enter that!" Before Knuckles could go on and waste more time, Rouge asked. "That depends, what's the grand prize?"

"One Chaos Emerald!" Tails answered, knowing that will get Rouge to enter the video. "In that case, consider the prize ours!"

"Now wait right there Rouge-" Rouge cut Knuckles off before even more time could be wasted from the potentially Chaos Emerald worthy videos. "Now Knuckie, I still haven't got a real present and this will make up for the loss. Unless, you're embarrassed to show the public about us?"

Knuckles crossed his arms in defeat and blush rolled across his face. "Fine, now let's go before we lose our winning videos!"

* * *

><p>AN: Another Sonic fic done! I hope you guys, gals, and others out there liked it! This story is kind of strange for me because it began with Omega spying for Shadow on Rouge, then it was about a video competition Sonic entered with a different prank with just Tails, then it was going to be told in Knuckles' POV, and now it's what you read.

Well, I hoped you liked this! Please leave any comments below!

Bye-bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co.


End file.
